


(re)generation

by leftishark



Series: homecoming [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, More Hugs, i don't want to reveal too much but let me know if i should tag anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/pseuds/leftishark
Summary: Shiro comes home again.





	(re)generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/gifts).



> happiest of birthdays to sarah!!! i am so grateful that we met through the first fic and i thought you might like an epilogue of sorts? this is kind of unusual for a gift, i think, but i hope you like it <3

“Remember the planetarium shows you used to take me to?” 

Shiro hopes his words will reach the heavens through the thin trails of smoke curling up from the incense in front of the stone plaque.

“I always liked that one about the solar system, with the alien space explorers.” He laughs, his dad with him. “I’ve met aliens now, and none of them look like those little green guys.” 

A butterfly darts into his vision and around the flowers: bold irises poking out of a spray of small pink roses his mom cut from the garden. It lands on a curled purple petal, then takes flight again. 

“I think—I hope—you would be proud of me. I’ve been to some of those planets and moons, and beyond, among those stars. And out there I learned that what matters isn’t just how far I go. It’s why I’m there, and who I’m with.” 

He looks to the side and holds out his hand. 

“This is Keith.”

“Um. Hi,” says Keith. “I’m Keith.” 

The last time Shiro came home, he was afraid of upsetting the balance of relationships already in flux. He hesitated to tell his parents about Keith, to tell _Keith_ about Keith. Now they’re all here visiting his grandparents together, an intimate space he’s never invited anyone else in before.

“I want you to meet him because I love him. He gives me strength and makes me feel safe. And…” He clears his throat and looks over at his parents, then at Keith with his soft, encouraging smile. He squeezes Shiro’s hand. “I’m going to marry him.” 

His mom squawks, a sound of shocked joy, and claps a hand over her mouth. 

“Not for a while,” Shiro continues, face warming to drunk-bright red, “but I know I want to be with him for all my life. And I’m lucky enough that he does, too.”

“’S’not luck,” Keith murmurs, nudging his side. When Shiro looks down his mouth is doing something complicated, like he’s trying to control an irrepressible smile, self conscious, perhaps, in front of his new in-laws-to-be.

Shiro wants nothing more than to kiss him. So he does. 

“Things are better, but they aren’t easy,” he says, turning back to the flowers and incense: five, one for each of them, including the wolf. “I never thought they would be. They’re challenging, and interesting, and mundane, and epic beyond my wildest dreams. And… I’m happy.” 

When he relaxes his stance, his mom breaks the circle, pulling him into a warm embrace. “They would be so happy for you. And so proud of you, too.”

“Almost as much as we are,” says his dad, hugging him in turn and then turning to offer Keith the same. “Welcome to the family.” 

“You just met me,” says Keith. Shiro hopes his parents can see that it’s not rejection but wonder.

“Shiro has chosen you,” his mom says simply, “so we do too.” 

They settle into quiet chatter as they trim the grass around the plaque and rinse the surface clean. Shiro finishes his prayer to himself, his wish for their blessing on his engagement. He'd like to think that sun on his shoulders is a little bit warmer with his grandparents’ presence. 

When the incense burn down to the root they gather everything but the flowers and walk down the hill. In front of them now, the bay is healing and rebuilding, not the same as before but with nobler purpose, for people rather than wealth. 

The butterfly flits across their path again as Shiro follows behind his parents, Keith’s hand in his, and maybe he has gained some ancestral wisdom, for the thought occurs to him suddenly but with the certainty of lifelong truth that their wedding, when it comes, will be neither a beginning nor an end but a continuation of a universal cycle of life, death, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> ["surfing the planet zone"](https://chabotspace.org/calendar/surfing-the-planet-zone-103/) is a real planetarium show at the chabot space and science center. 
> 
> i would love to know what you thought--comments and kudos give me life <3 
> 
> i'm on twitter [@leftishark_](https://twitter.com/leftishark_), come say hi!


End file.
